A Night To Remember
by Sorafi Lynn
Summary: My name is Sierra. I was kidnapped and then killed, then revived into a Pokemon. Any more I want to add? Oh, yeah. I'm ten. Reborn fanfic, used with the permission of srgeman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Nintendo or anything associated with it. I want to give special thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use his characters Angela and Michael! And let me know if I get something mixed up.**

They say that if you get a second chance at life, you'll have to repay it somehow. I, however, knew exactly what I needed to do, but for now, I should probably start at the beginning...

My name is Sierra. I am 10 years old with brown hair and green eyes. My father was one of the richest people in Hoenn. My neighbor treated me kindly, since my father and mother were never home. I remember the day like it was yesterday; It was a warm day in Littleroot town and I had a feeling someone was watching me. Seeming as I knew almost everyone in town, I noticed when Michael left with a little Eevee. I always wanted one, but my father was deathly allergic to Pokemon, but he is working on a solution for it. My babysitter and best friend, Steven, came by with his little Pichu. I played with it for some time before it charged up and shocked me. I was knocked unconcious.

It was a few hours later when I awoke. I found myself in the backseat of a car. "Huh, maybe I'm getting driven to the hospital." I though. Boy, was I wrong. I tried to sit up, only to find my hands and feet were tied together and I was gagged with a bandana that smelled like car oil. The car reeked of alcohol.  
"I'll show that little bastard to not pay me." A voice, Steven, mumbled, "Let's see how he likes it when he doesn't get his precious little daughter back."  
A gaint boulder came out of nowhere. I realized I was being kidnapped. Steven hit the boulder and I went flying through the window. My head hit the rock and next thing I knew, I heard a child's voice, like about the pitch of a three-year-old.  
"You poor thing." It said, "You had your life cut short, didn't you?"  
I looked around and saw a Growlithe. It was panting slightly but I felt at ease.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I was sent by Mew." The Growlithe replied, "You're the first person it has felt sorry for. Mew wants to give you a second chance to live your life."  
"HOw come?" I asked.  
"YOU JUST GOT INTO A WRECK AND DIED!" Growlithe shouted.  
I sighed. "Fine, I'll take the second chance, I guess, but I have a request."  
"What is it?" Growlithe asked, anoyed.  
"For my mother and father to know I loved them very much." I replied, "And not to be one of my father's Pokemon experiments."  
Growlithe sighed. "Wish granted."  
All of a suden, a pink cat thing, Mew, popped out of nowhere. "I never said to let her have a request!" Mew shouted.  
"Yeah, well, she was just killed by a drunk kidnapper!" Growlithe groaned, "Let her have it!"  
Mew looked at me. "Fine. Your wish has been granted. For now, I'm gonna send you to someone outside of Littleroot. He's a trainer in Fortree hatching his own Poke-egg."  
"Like Michael did!" I shouted.  
Growlithe nodded. "Mew and I agreed that you should get to pick the Pokemon you want to be. Choose wisely, because you won't get another chance."

A grin grew wide on my face. Within minutes, I was somewhere dark. I pushed against the wall with all my might, and, to my astonishment, it gave away.  
"An Eevee?" A boy asked, "Why did I get something so weak?"  
The first person I saw was a little girl, about my age. She had light blonde curls and green eyes. She cooed over me. "If you don't want it I'll have it!" She cooed.  
"Fine." A boy somewhere replied, "Have it. I don't want something so pathetic."  
The girl picked me up and rubbed me all over with a towel. "Hey there. I'm Susan. I'm twelve."  
Well, so much for the around my age thing.  
"You're cute." She giggled, "I'm gonna call you Sugar."  
"Why not something a little more, reasonable, dear." A woman who looked like Susan replied.  
"Fine." Susan mumbled. She looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Kiara, after my big sister!"  
"Oh please, you'll bore it out!" The boy shouted.  
"Hunter, shut up!" Susan shouted back.  
A boy with blue eyes and brown hair popped into the picture. He was kinda cute, even though I'm only ten.  
"Okay...geez, it ain't mine anymore." Hunter mumbled.  
I heard footsteps walking away. Susan looked down at me and crooned. "You're probably hungry!"  
All I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Susan's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call _1-800-THE-LOST_.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Chapter 2

I woke up hearing running water. It was odd, because I thought this was all a dream. I stood up and stretched, only showing the brown fur on my paws. I discovered I was on a pillow and Susan's mother was keeping a close watch on me. Hunter was nearby, playing on the Gamecube. I looked at the screen. "Fire Emblem."  
"Holy crap, I can read." I muttered, only to hear my voice come out as "Vee, Eevee."  
Susan ran in from nowhere and scooped me up. "Wook wo's up!" She cooed.  
"Someone, kill me." I muttered, then added, "Oh, wait, I'm already dead. I'm just someone's pet!"  
"Hey Susan, you realize that Kiara won't be able to eat solid foods for about a month or two." Hunter shouted from his game.  
"YEah, I know!" Susan replied cheerfully. She carried me over to the kitchen, where some horrible smelling liquid was sitting in an open bottle. Susan put the nipple on it and shoved it into my mouth. I sucked on it, only to realize the stuff tasted pretty darn good. I happily slurped away on the bottle.  
"Susan, I think it's time you go out on your own." Susan's mom sighed as she came into the kitchen, "You're twelve, Hunter's fifteen. At this rate, he won't become a gym leader like your father."  
"Great. Here goes the father talk again." Susan muttered, pulling away the now empty bottle.  
"No, it's not the father talk." Susan's mother laughed, "I think you should go out and live your life how you want."  
"I want more Eevees." Susan replied happily.  
Hunter laughed. "They're rare and pathetic."  
Susan stuck her tounge out at him. "Shut up Hunter!" She shouted.  
"Shut up Hunter." Hunter mocked.  
Susan put me on the floor. I tried walking, only to topple flat on my face. Susan put me on my feet again. I was walking wobbly, but walking.  
"Susan, you can't raise nothing but Eevees." Susan's mother replied as she kneeled on the floor, "Isn't there anything else you would like?"  
"Pichu, Plusle, Minun, Mudkip, Jigglypuff." Susan replied.  
Great, we had a cute Pokemon lover here. Even though I'm only ten, I knew enough about type match ups and such. Fire vs water, fire loses. Pretty much the elemental stuff, even though the rest, I had no idea about.  
"Now, how do you get them by staying here?" Susan's mother asked.  
Susan shrugged. "I dunno." She replied.  
"Vee!"  
Susan looked down at me and giggled. "Of course, I can't forget Kiara." She laughed.  
"Kiara will only get stronger by battling." Her mom replied, pulling out what I reconized as a PokeDex. She handed it to her and said, "Take this. You'll know what moves a Pokemon has, levels, excetera."  
Susan nodded. "But I don't want to battle, Momma." She replied, "I wanna be a coordinator!"  
"NOT ONE OF THOSE PRISSY BRATS!" Hunter shouted.  
Susan laughed. "I ain't being prissy. I just don't wanna make Kiara fight."  
"They like it, hun." Susan's mom replied, "It makes them stronger."  
Susan shrugged, picked me up, and gave her mom a hug. "Okay Mom." She replied, "I'll start here in Fortree!"  
Her mom could only laugh as we ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

**Chapter 3**

Susan and I went outside of her house, which happened to be in a tree. "Trees, Fortree, why didn't I see this?" I muttered.

Susan looked at me, picked me up, and carried me over a large bridge. More trees and a large platform were on the other side. I looked down, one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I'm scared to death of heights, and being up in a tree didn't help me any. Susan walked over to the other side like it was nothing. I was shaking like a spider. Susan saw this and held me close. "It's okay, Kiara, you'll be okay."

"I hope so." I muttered, only for it to come out as a loud "Vee!"

Susan smiled and took me down a large ladder. I felt more at ease on the ground. Susan put me on the ground and I shook myself off. Susan looked at me and smiled. She looked at a Pokeclothes store and grinned. She pulled out three dollars and dashed off. I couldn t run yet, and I was slowly starting to get hungry.

"Hey Angel, look what we have here!" A familiar voice cooed.

I turned around, startled. Another Eevee was following a boy, Michael. I knew him from Littleroot. He was devastated when a girl named Angela Duncan killed herself, and I was able to feel his pain.

"Who do you belong to?" Michael asked, reaching to pick me up.

"That's MY Eevee!" Susan's voice shouted.

Michael looked up at her as I turned around and looked at Susan. She was carrying a silver Pokecollar and a newspaper. She placed the newspaper on the ground and kneeled in front of me. "Here, I got you something to make you pretty!"

I glanced at the headline in the paper. Since I discovered I could read, I was shocked at the headline. "Man Accused of Murdering Twelve-year-old."

"What you looking at?" Angel asked.

I turned to face her. Her eyes glazed over, then a vision came to me. A girl had a rope in her hand and tied it around her ceiling fan. She was standing on a chair. She slipped the rope around her neck, but looked as if she didn't want to go through with whatever she was doing. As she went to get down, the chair fell from underneath her and she hung there.

The vision ended. Angel looked at me and gasped. "You're a human!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.

(Correct me if I get something wrong)

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

Chapter 4

"No, I'm not a human." I replied defensively, "I'm a Pokemon!"

Angel laughed. "No no no...you're a reborn human."

"Oh, yeah I guess." I replied feeling very childish.

Angel laughed again. "You're the girl that they're talking about on the news."

Okay, now I was irritated. "Just drop the subject!" I growled.

Angel nodded and looked at Michael. "Should we listen?" She asked.

"That's eavesdropping, isn't it?" I asked.

"Not if we're here." Angel replied matter-of-factly.

I shrugged, which is nearly impossible when you're only about a foot tall.

"So, I'm Susan." Susan introduced.

"Michael." Michael replied. He gestured to Angel and said, "This is Angel."

"Kiara." Susan replied, looking at me.

Michael chuckled. "So, why are you in Fortree?"

Susan looked angry. "I live here." She replied.

"Shit." Angel muttered, "Michael just got burned!"

I agreed with her on that part. Michael looked at Angel and replied, "My mistake. I'm trying to get Angel to evolve."

"And you came here, because?" Susan asked.

Michael shrugged. "Left my drunken cousin and Lisa Jeffries. Both of them were being total idiots."

"I don't need to know the details." Susan muttered.

"No, you damn well don't." Angel muttered. She looked at me and added, "And don't you go fucking asking!"

"So, you got other Pokemon?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, Rush, Titan, Sharon, Flash, and Bane." Michael replied, " Flygon, Riolu, Mudkip, Aggron, and a Flaffy."

"Lucky jerk." I caught myself muttering. I though Riolu were cute, and my mother had promised me one when I turned 16. So much for getting it now.

"But, anyways," Susan continued, "The paper says a girl named Sierra Leone was kidnapped then killed."

"When was this?" Michael asked.

"About two days ago." Susan replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

Chapter 5

"I WAS MURDERED TWO DAYS AGO?" I shouted. I was furious. Angel watched as I ranted, "HOW THE HECK WAS I KILLED TWO DAYS AGO!? I WAS REBORN THIS MORNING!"

"Things happen differently." Angel pointed out. "Trust me."

"So, why are you here?" Susan asked Michael.

Michael looked over towards the gym and replied, "Battle against Winona. She got a fucking mess of flying Pokemon and I need to get her badge." He reached down and petted Angel, who let out a loud "Vee!" of contentment. He looked at Susan and asked, "You a trainer?"

"Nope. I want to be a coordinator!" Susan replied happily.

"Your trainer wants to be one of those prissy Pokemon dancers?" Angel asked me.

"Unfortunately." was my reply.

"I may no know much about coordinators, but I can help you train Kiara." Michael replied.

"Fuck it." Angel muttered, "I know more about fucking Pokemon Contests than he does."

"How so?" I asked innocently, "He's the trainer."

"Well, this dumb-ass bitch named Robin dyed me pink." Angel explained, "Then entered me in a fucking contest. They make you show off your moves and I hated it!"

"Well, I don't know what moves I can do." I admitted.

"Tackle, Bite, Sand attack." Angel recited. "Same thing I had."

"There's a contest tomorrow at noon and I want to enter!" Susan shouted.

I looked at her. "Oh please, no." I prayed, "Please no!"

Michael looked at me and pulled out his Pokedex. He looked it over a bit before he looked at Susan and replied, "Sorry Susan, but Kiara just isn't ready. She's only level five with the moves Tackle, Bite, and Sand attack." He pulled out a Pokeball and added, "You can use Rush if you want."

"Use one of your Pokemon?" Susan asked, shocked, "But...but..."

I watched as Michael shoved the Pokeball into Susan's outstretched hands. "No buts. You want to enter and your only Pokemon isn't ready. I've seen a...friend...of mine do a contest with Angel and Angel looked like she had fun."

"Piss off." Angel replied. This made me laugh.

"Besides, Rush almost evolved once, and I know he's ready." Michael continued.

Susan looked at me, then at the Pokeball in her hands. "I guess you're right." She replied. She tossed it in the air and yelled, "COME ON OUT, RUSH!"

A Mudkip popped out of the ball like popcorn. He stood up, shook himself off, then looked at me and asked, "Angel?" He cracked up laughing and added, "Wow. You sure look different with a collar on!"

"My name is Kiara." I growled.

Rush looked at me, confused. "What do you mean you're name's Kiara?"

"Rush, you fucking twit, I'm over here!" Angel called out, laughing.

Rush froze. He turned around to where his back was facing me and saw Angel. Angel cracked up laughing.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU CLONE YOURSELF?" Rush shouted. He sounded inpressed. "I WANNA CLONE MYSELF!"

"Oh God no." Angel muttered, "One psychotic Mudkip is enough. Two..." I saw her shudder.

"Well, that's Rush." Michael announced.

Rush looked at Susan. "AWW! SHE'S ADORABLE!" and leapt into her arms.

I looked at Angel and muttered, "Suck up."

"You think?" She replied.

Susan looked at Rush. "Awwww....he's cute." She cooed, petting his head. She looked at Michael and said, "Sure. I'll use him. Why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

(Hey Notmyre Alname5, I was literally loling with your review!)

Chapter 6

"When's your battle?" Susan asked, putting Rush down.

"Whenever he decides to get his ass in motion!" Angel snickered.

Michael and Susan started walking away, so I started following them. Angel and Rush tagged along close behind, and they had a very interesting conversation.

"Seriously, how the hell did you clone yourself?" Rush asked.

I had to hold back my laughter.

"I did not clone myself, Rush." Angel replied, "There's more than one Eevee in the world, you know."

"But still!"

"I don't care if you want to! I did not clone myself!"

The argument between a Mudkip and an Eevee must've sounded very peculiar to Michael and Susan, because they turned around and were watching them. I knew that, to them, it sounded like a bunch of Vees and Kips.

I decided to ignore the argument and walked up to Susan. I started pawing at her leg. "Vee!" I cried out. I was hungry, and I hope she knew it.

Susan looked down at me. "What's wrong, Kiara?" She asked.

I continued to paw at her leg. Michael looked at me and asked, "Kiara, are you hungry?"

I stopped pawing on Susan's leg and started hoppign around. I needed to get used to the fact that I was on four legs, and hopping was NOT the best way to do it, let me tell you, because I kept falling flat on my face. Susan found this funny.

"I'll take that as a yes." Michael replied. He picked me up and looked at Susan. "Got any formula and a bottle?"

"Yup." Susan replied, "It's in my house."

Michael sighed. He pulled out a bottle from nowhere and a little packet. It was full of white powdery stuff. He walked to a nearby merchant stand and asked, "Sir, can you fill this up with water?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" The merchant demaned.

"Because I have a fucking Entei that will burn your ass." Michael lied.

The merchant looked horror-stricken. He grabbed the bottle, filled it about 3/4 of the way to the top, and handed it back to Michael. Michael nodded his thanks and walked off.

"You know we can't catch legendaries, right?" I heard Susan whisper.

"Don't tell that nitwit that." Michael replied, snorting.

They cracked up with laughter. I even heard Rush and Angel laughing, so I let out a loud laugh. Michael handed me to Susan, and mixed the white stuff in the bottle of water. He handed it to Susan and said, "Here. Give her this."

"Since when were you a master at feeding?" Susan asked, putting the nipple of the bottle in my mouth. I happily began sucking on it.

"I raised Angel from an egg." Michael replied, "I had to bottle feed her for about a month."

Sirens blared in the distance. Michael turned around and watched as a policewoman on a motorcycle whizzed past. She was heading towards the gym.

"Oh...fuck...no..." I heard Michael and Angel shout. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music**.

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

**Chapter 7**

Did you ever got one of those feelings where you're completely useless? Well, I pretty much had that feeling as Susan, Michael, Rush, Angel, and I were running to the gym. Something was wrong, very wrong, and I knew it. Something about the police officer driving by gave me a clue.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel asked me.

Michael put me on the ground so he wouldn't drop me on accident while he was on foot. Susan would occasionally glance at me but kept tagging along behind Michael. "I dunno!" I replied, "I never been here before!"

"Something's wrong." Rush yelped. He bounded along beside me.

"You think?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Be nice Angel 2." Rush barked at me.

Ever since Rush though Angel cloned herself, he's been calling me Angel 2. Let me tell you, it's getting freaking annoying! Try having someone call you someone else because you look just like them! Angel must've known this was bothering me because she barked, "Leave Kiara alone you twit."

"What?" Rush asked as we neared the gym.

The doors were wide open. Michael looked at Susan and said, "You could either go in there with me or stay out here with Kiara."

"I'm going in."

"Suit yourself." Michael replied.

Everyone ran inside. The receptionist wasn't there, and a Growlithe was sitting near the door. It saw us coming and said, "No one is allowed to go in while Officer Jenny is in there."

"Shut the fuck up you lazy Growlithe." Angel hissed.

The Growlithe shrugged in a way a Pokemon could and watched as Susan poked her head inside the door. She pulled her head out. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Guys, Winona is gone" She muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Michael shouted. He poked his head in and muttered, "Oh...my...fucking...God..."

I walked in through the door and let me tell you, the gym was one of the grossest places I have seen. There was a pool of blood on the floor, blood splatters on the wall beside me, mud thrown everywhere, and a large Tropius was shaking in a corner. Talk about brave Pokemon.

I heard the door shut behind me. I panicked. "Guys! LET ME OUT!" I shouted, "Come on! This ain't funny!"

I must've sounded like I was bawling because I heard Susan shout, "Oh my gosh! Kiara!"

The door opened and I ran through. I leapt into Susan's arms and stayed there. "Don't do that! Please!" I shouted. I was shaking and I couldn't help it. I was only a baby for crying out loud!

"We need to find out from Officer Jenny what is going on." Michael announced. He pulled out his Pokeballs and shouted, "Come on out Titan, Sharon, Flash, and Bane!"

One by one, Michael's other Pokemon popped out. The Flygon, Sharon, was clinging onto the Aggron, yelling, "Shiny!"

The Flaffy was just watching this. He had a dazed look in his eyes and was looking around. The Riolu, Bane, was walking towards Angel.

"Angel, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"I think someone shot Winona." Angel replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

**Chapter 8**

"Somebody shot Winona?" I asked, "But, how?"

"Why do you think Officer Jenny is here?" Angel asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me." I replied, "Probably to figure out who got in here and hurt her."

I adored Gym Leaders. I had a great respect for them. I would watch them on the TV. I would cheer when the trainer lost and boo the trainer when they won. OVerall, though, I respected them as idols and at one point, I wanted to become one. When I got my Riolu, I would've set out and trained it to be the best Pokemon I ever had!

Officer Jenny walked out. The Growlithe looked up at her and smiled. She looked at MMichael and Susan and said, "I'm sorry, but if you want to battle Winona, you have to wait for her to get out of the hospital. Someone shot her in two places and she needs to recover. Her Tropius is shaking like Winona is going to die."

"That's fine." Michael replied through gritted teeth, "I can wait."

Officer Jenny nodded once. "Have a good day, you two." She replied. She walked towards the door and I heard her mutter, "How sweet. A boy is taking his little sister to watch him battle Winona."

Michael and Susan sat on a bench. I think Michael was having a hard time taking the news in because he kept groaning. After a good fifteen minutes of silence, Susan announced, "You know, I have a deep respect for Gym leaders."

Well, at least she had the same feelings I did about them. Michael lifted his head out of his hands and looked at Susan. Just as he did that, Angel leapt in her lap. He absentmindedly started to pet her and asked, "Why so?"

"My father took over the Pewter Gym when I was only a baby." Susan replied, "Since Brock left." She chuckled and added, "I remember the one time I got to see him in action. I was only three years old and it took about two months to get there in a car. Mom was hoping to fly by plane but the tickets were too expensive.

"Hunter and I were very impatient. Mom would always stop at Pokemon farms and point out the Ponytas and Milktanks and Flaffys. Hunter liked the breeding centers. I knew there was something wrong with that kid." She chuckled here, then sighed and continued, "We arrived in Pewter in before my father was to battle an incoming trainer. My father loves rock types, so he was looking forward to using his new Pokemon.

"The day of my father's battle came and my brother and I were sitting in the stands. Mom had me sitting in her lap so I could see over the wall and Hunter was sitting on the bench. A trainer came in wearing a hat and declared battle against my father. My father did not refuse. 'It will be a three-on-three battle.' My father informed me the night before, 'Only three Pokemon allowed.'

"My father had the trainer call out his frist Pokemon. It was some sort of caterpillar that he said was caught in the forest outside of Viridian. Since I had no clue what the heck he was talking about, I focused on my father. He called out a Geodude and squished that caterpillar." Susan noticed Michael's hoorfied face and laughed, "Not literally." She replied.

"Anyways," Susan continued, "The trainer called out a Pichu. It was so cute! My father's Geodude was beaten by it, for some strange reason, since electric doesn't affect rock or ground types very well. My father called out a Nosepass, which he brought with him when he left. The Nosepass used Earthquake and defeated the trainer's Pichu.

"Well, I thought the trainer was dead for sure, so it suprised me when he sent out a Wartortle. He had it dig a hole in the ground then fill it with water. The Nosepass fell in and drowned. My father called it back and sent out the last Pokemon he had, an Onix. Unfortunately, the Onix fell into the water and drowned too. The trainer had won, and my father was angry with himself for letting a pool of water get the better of him. The trainer took his badge and left, and I ran down and gave my father the biggest hug I ever gave him. I remember telling him, 'It's okay Daddy, there's other times.' He muttered something about wanting to impress his family and blew it." Susan sighed. "My father killed himself after we left and returned home. He left Mom a note claiming he did it so Hunter and I wouldn't be embarassed at his failures and felt like it was the best thing for us."

I felt like a hammer had hit me in the head. Michael lurched up and Angel fell off his lap. "Oh my fucking God." Michael replied. He wrapped Susan in a hug and said, "I'm sorry."

"Hey!" Angel shouted, "Thanks for that!" She walked over to me and muttered, "The jerk doesn't even realize I'm in his lap! Talk about insensitive?"

I shrugged. "Hey, Susan just told him a story." I replied, "One that really tears someone up."

Michael let go of Susan. "You kno, I know what it's like to lose someone to suicide." He announced.

"Rush, Kiara, let's go outside." Angel announced quickly.

I didn't question it. I just followed. I think the story had something to do with her killing herself. Anyhow, we got outside and Angel turned to me. "You want to evolve someday?" She asked.

I nodded. "More than anything, I hope." I replied.

"You'll need to wither get happy during some time of day or use a stone." Angel explained, "I don't know if I want to evolve or not, but I stopped an evolution with Rush." She looked at him. He was watching someone nearby.

"Rush?" I asked.

"Angel, he's watching me." Rush replied with a shudder, "He's staring at me."

Angel and I looked at the man Rush was talking about. I started to panic.

There, watching Rush, Angel and me, was Steven.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

**Chapter 8**

You know how when you meet up with someone who physically hurt you, you're so scared you pee yourself? Well, I was THAT scared, but, fortunately, I did not wet myself. God only knows what would've happened if I did that in front of Angel and Rush!

Anyways...

Steven started walking over to ME; not Angel, not Rush, but ME. Rush ran inside, shaking. I heard him squeal, "Michael, Michael, Michael!" as he was running inside. He sounded like a tattletale to me.

Angel just sat and watched. I swear she was scared too, but it's kinda hard when the only thing you're worried about is yourself. Steven picked me up and cooed, "Hey there little fella. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"G...g...g...ggg...get...away...from..from...mmmm...meee." I stammered. I was shaking.

Steven held me close to him. He reeked of alcohol. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Steven cooed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard Michael shout.

Steven turned towards the gym. Michael was standing there, holding Rush. Susan was appalled. I started screaming like a baby and struggling.

"LET GO OF MY EEVEE!" Susan screamed. She started to dash towards me.

All of a sudden, I was dropped. "Owie." I muttered. I shook myself off, only to hear, "GET IT OFF OF ME!!!! GET IT OFF!!!" He was shaking his leg.

I looked at his leg to see Angel clamped onto it. She was being flung like a rag doll around in the air, and she was showing signs she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"ANGEL!" Michael shouted. He dashed towards Steven and, I kid you not, tackled him. Angel went flying. I got picked up by Susan, who cuddled me.

"OH GOOD LORD TODAY!!" I heard Angel scream as she was flying through the air, "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"

Leaves rustled. I looked up in a tree to see Angel laying haphazardly on a branch. Michael rushed to Susan and stood protectively in front of her. "Get your ass out of here if you want to have any balls left!"

Steven saw Michael was serious and took off running. "God damn kids." He muttered. With my ears, I could hear him whisper.

Michael sighed and started looking around. "Oh my God," He shouted, "Where's Angel!?"

"Up here!" I heard Angel shout. To Susan though, it sounded like a loud, "VEE!"

Michael looked up in the tree Angel was in and sighed a sigh of relief. He looked at the height and said, "Better get Sharon on this." He pulled out a Pokeball and yelled, "Come on out, Sharon!"

A Flygon appeared in front of Michael. She looked around. "Where Shiny?" She asked, "I WANT SHINY!"

"Sharon! Get Angel out of the tree!" Michael commanded.

"Tree?" Sharon asked, looking around, "What tree?"

"YOU NITWIT!" I heard Angel shout, "I'M UP HERE!"

Sharon looked up. "HI ANGEL!" She shouted, "HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?"

"Michael, you'd be better off to use your Riolu." I heard Susan suggest, "Sharon looks about as clueless as she can get."

"You're right." Michael sighed. He pulled out a Pokeball and shouted, "Come on out Bane!"

A Riolu appeared. "Lucky." I muttered.

"Bane! Use Focus Punch on that tree and get Angel down!" Michael commanded.

Bane took off towards the tree Angel was in. His fists were glowing a bright red. He hit the tree hard enough it shook it.

"BANE!!! STOP!" Angel shouted.

"I can't." Bane replied.

"Again Bane!" Michael replied, looking at Angel. She was half-draped over a tree branch.

Bane hit the tree again. IT shook until Angel was hanging on with only her claws.

"That's it Bane!" Michael shouted, "One more time!"

Bane hit the tree with a final Focus Punch. Angel let go of the branch and started to fall. She screamed.

"Fun!" Sharon shouted. She flew up and neatly caught Angel. She brought her down and said, "YAY!"

"Thank God." Susan muttered.

Michael pulled out two Pokeballs and called out his final two Pokemon: Flash the Flaffy and Titan the Aggron.

Sharon looked at Titan and shouted, "SHINY!" and almost tackled him to the ground. Titan sighed.

"Let's head to the Pokemon center." Susan suggested, "And get Angel and Kiara checked out."

Michael and Susan started walking away from the gym. I was so tired, I fell asleep, cuddled in Susan's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

srgeman, let me know if I get the last name wrong.)

**Chapter 10**

I awoke hearing the sound of beeping machines. I was sore, really sore, even though I wasn't the one pratically drop-kicked into a tree. Susan and Michael were no where to be found, however, Angel was right beside me, passed out. I was hungry, so I started screaming. I also wanted Susan.

"Sorry Eevee 2." A red haired nurse replied, "Your trainer cannot come in here." She paused. "Are you hungry?"

"MY NAME IS NOT EEVEE 2 IT'S SIERRA! OR KIARA OR WHATEVER THE HECK I SHOULD GO BY NOW!" I shouted, only for it to come out a bunch of angry vees.

Angel stirred beside me. She didn't wake up, which suprised me. "No, I don't want a pony." she mumbled.

I chuckled. It hurt, really hurt. My head and neck were bothering me, and I looked at my leg only to discover I had an IV in it! I started pawing at it.

"No no." The nurse told me, lightly bopping my nose, which hurt like crazy, "Leave it."

"You ain't my trainer." I replied point blank, "I don't have to listen to you."

Angel stirred then yawned. She looked around and asked woozily, "Where am I?"

"Pokemon center, I think." I replied. I started to chew on the IV.

I hated needles. Even when I was a little kid getting shots, I hated them. The nurse somehow got them stuck in my arm and had to use needlenose pliers to remove it. Then, when I was in the ER for a cancer screening required by my boarding school, the nurse shot the needle into my arm, drew the blood, then it wouldn't stop bleeding! Since then, I have been afraid of needles, and IVs, because they involved needles and why am I telling you this?

"No no Eevee." The nurse smacked me again, only much harder. "Leave it alone."

"You ain't my trainer dang it." I replied, looking at the nurse in the eye.

Suddenly, a Chansy walked in. "Nurse Joy, we have a Level 1 emergency." It said. Since it spoke Pokespeech, however, all that came out was different tones of "Chan! Chansy!"

"Thank God." I muttered. I looked at the Chansy and asked, "Why am I here?"

"Honestly, Kiara," Angel replied, "You passed out in Susan's arms."

"I thought I fell asleep." I replied.

"Nope. Traumatic stress." The Chansy replied, "Nothing unusual for a newborn Eevee." It eyeballed me before adding, "But, from what your trainer told Nurse Joy, you were shaking so bad, to her, it felt like a bumpy car ride."

"And Angel?" I asked.

"Well gee," Angel replied sarcastically, "I bit down on a stranger's leg, which tasted like fucking Louis did," She noticed my blank stare and added, "Don't ask."

"Not going to." I replied.

"Anyways," Angel replied, "I was flung like a rag doll into a tree and then pratically beaten out of it! And you saw the whole thing!"

"Well...sorry." I replied.

Susan then walked in. She looked at me, the teeth marks on the IV, then back at me and shook her head. "Kiara, leave the IV alone." She replied.

Angel snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Now you HAVE to leave the IV alone." Angel replied, grinning, "Susan commanded you to."

"Piss off." I replied.

Angel just grinned.

Nurse Joy came back in. "Sorry, had an emergency." She replied. She looked at Susan and said, "Excuse me, miss, but if you wanted a tour of the Pokemon Center you have to schedule a tour with your school."

I laughed. Susan looked at me and said, "One of those Eevees is mine. The other belongs to a friend of mine and he asked me to get it for him."

"Oh, you must be..." Nurse Joy asked, looking at a clipboard, then added, "Susan Carmichaels?"

"Yup." Susan replied.

"The second Eevee belongs to...Michael Vercelli." Nurse Joy replied.

"Yes?" Susan asked.

Nurse Joy bought it. "Okay, I need you to sign these wavier forms, health records pulled up from both of your Pokedexes..." and the list continued. All I heard from Nurse Joy after that point was "Blah blah blah, blah blah blahblah blah."

"Geez, you think the list can't get any longer?" Angel asked as Susan was frantically signing papers with a pink pen.

"It could be worse," I replied, "We could have to take medications."

"I might. You just fainted from stress."

"Good point."

"All set!" Nurse Joy chirped.

I looked up to see Nurse Joy hand Susan two bottles of pills. "One of those is for Michael's Eevee. They're painkillers. She is going to be fine but will need to take those once daily."

"Got it." Susan replied as she shoved the pills in her pocket.

I gave Angel a sympathetic look.

"The other set is for yours." Nurse Joy added, "Since your Eevee is only about a few hours, maybe even a day old, it's a liquid medicine made to taste like a mother's milk."

I made a sour face. "Yuck." Angel and I replied.

"You can either mix it with her formula for the next three weeks or you can give it to her straight up." Nurse Joy continued, "She can battle but she has to take it easy."

"Got it." Susan replied as she stuffed the bottle in her pocket. She watched as Nurse Joy removed the IVs from Angel's and my arms and picked us up. "Let's go to the hotel." Susan announced. We exited the Pokemon Center, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

**Now, I'm gonna have a special guest appearance...who is it you ask? Well, you'll have to read on to find out!**

Chapter 11

Bells chimed as Susan entered the hotel. I was walking instead of being carried, seeming as 1. I was causing Susan some discomfort and 2. Angel was hurting too bad to walk. She couldn't even get her first dose of painkillers until she has eaten, which probably wouldn't be until the morning.

The receptionist looked at Susan. "Excuse me?" She asked, "Are you a guest here?"

Susan nodded.

"Can I see your Pokedex please?" The receptionist asked.

Susan pulled her Pokedex out, after putting Angel on the floor, and handed the Pokedex to the receptionist. The receptionist opened it and popped it into her computer. After a few minuted of typing, she handed it back to Susan and said, "Here you go, miss."

"Why the hell did she need the Pokedex?" Angel asked, walking over to me. It was obvious walking was painful to her. Very, painful.

"I don't know!" I replied.

Susan nodded her thanks and put the Pokedex in her pocket. She eyeballed the receptionist, who was now talking on the hotel phone, and picked up Angel. "You're probably sore, aren't you?" She cooed.

"You have no fucking clue." Angel hissed.

Susan looked at me. "Come on Kiara!" She called, "Let's go upstairs to see Michael!"

"Why?" I asked myself, but I followed. I really didn't have a choice.

We walked up about two flights of stairs before we came to our floor. My legs were tired! "Angel, you're lucky." I called out.

Angel stuck her tounge out at me. We reached a room with 21C on it. Susan put down Angel, pulled out a white key card, then shoved it into the doorknob. She pulled it out. A light on the doorknob turned green and a click was heard. Susan opened the door and walked in, with Angel and me trailing close behind her.

"Hey! It's Angel!" A male voice shouted. It wasn't Michael's, that's for sure. The words were somewhat slurred, like the person was drunk.

"Louis!" Michael groaned.

I looked up to see Michael's idiotic cousin, Louis, literally wobbling over towards Susan, Angel, and I. I knew Michael's cousin because there were a few times when I was little when he would go over to visit, only to get drunk or high or stoned and get kicked out of Michael's house after about two hours.

"Oh, HELL no." I heard Angel mutter, "So help me, if that fucker picks me up I will fire a Shadow Ball on his ass!"

"You're too sore, you wouldn't have the strength to do it anyways." I pointed out.

Angel shrugged, then winced. Louis was hovering over her, smelling like something died and was composing in the apartment.

"No, Louis." Susan sighed as she shut the door. "Don't pick her up. She was pratically drop kicked into a tree."

"Who did that?" Another voice asked. Louis asked the same question, only it sounded like, "who deh tuht."

I swear to God Angel's eyes lit up like firecrackers as an Arcanine walked over to Louis. I didn't even dare look her in the eyes, just to make sure she wasn't another reborn. She looked at Angel with a concerned look on her face as Susan replied, "She was trying to get some jerk to let go of my Eevee by biting his leg and hanging on for dear life. Then, when Michael tackled him," She paused here as Louis looked at Michael, "His leg flung so hard it flung her into a tree."

"Poor Angel." Louis muttered, looking down at her.

"Poor Angela." The Arcanine cooed sympathetically. She walked over to Angel and picked her up in her mouth.

"Enfer, don't call me Angela." Angel muttered as the Arcanine, Enfer, carried Angel towards the bed. She leapt up on it anmd gently placed Angel down on the bedspread. I followed behind, mainly because I wondered why Enfer called Angel by her, I guessed, human name.

"Hi! I'm Kiara." I announced cheerfully. Susan walked over to the bed and sat on it. I discovered that Michael was sitting in a chair for a dining room table. They were having a conversation of their own, with a drunk/high/stoned Louis involved.

"Nice to meet you, Kiara." Enfer replied, "It's nice to meet another one of Angel's friends."

"Enfer..." Angel groaned, "Stop it." She winced and added, "It's already a suprise that you're my mother."

My jaw dropped. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" I shouted, "WHAT???"

Angel looked at me. "Yeah, she's my biological mother...well, when I was human." She explained.

"How can an Arcanine be a fuman's mother?" I asked. I was confused.

"I'm reborn like Angel is." Enfer explained. She looked at me and asked, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm a reborn," I replied, "and, unlike Angel's, my death was by accident. I was kidnapped the murdered as my kidnapper tried to get away. Car crashed into a boulder that came out of nowhere, I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. I went through the windshield."

"Poor thing." Enfer replied. She then turned to Angel and said, "Angel, why did you do something like that?"

"Enfer, the guy holding her was scaring her, so I went defensive." Angel replied, "I had no idea I would get flung into a tree!"

"Well, just get some sleep." Enfer replied. She looked at me and added, "You too."

Since my mother wasn't my mother anymore, I decided to listen to Enfer like I would my own mother. I curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Now, before I get any complaints about Enfer and Louis showing up, I just want to add they'll only be in for a little bit, about three or four chapters. I'm letting you know that Robin will show up at the most, once, in this story and Lisa, maybe once or twice. srgeman, I hope you do not mind this, and in your story A Little Night Music, you may use Susan and Kiara/Sierra as two of the characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

It was somewhere around nine o'clock in the morning when I woke up again. Susan was gone, Michael was gone, Louis was gone, and Enfer and Angel were still sleeping. Because of Enfer's size, she had to stay on the floor. Angel was still on the bed. I still couldn't comprehend how Enfer is Angel's mother, but I figured if I dwell on it, Angel would not be happy, so I just shrugged it off. I stretched and loked around. There was a piece of paper taped to the television. My curiosity got te best of me so I wandered over to investigate. I reached the edge of the bed and tried to leap over to the table, only to land flat on...yup, you guessed it, Enfer. She jolted upright and started yelling, "What!? What!?" She looked at me, who was now on the floor, and sighed. "Oh, it's you Kiara."

"Sorry about that." I muttered. I stood up, shook myself off, and started walking over to the TV, again. There was an open drawer next to the TV stand so I hopped on it, then got up onto the table. Then, I couldn't reach the note! I looked at Enfer, who was watching me with interest, and asked, "Help...please?"

"What do you need that paper for?" Enfer asked, walking over to me.

"Want to see what's on it." I replied.

"You do realize you can't read, right?" Angel asked from the bed. I didn't even realize she was up.

"Actually, I can." I replied.

"Stupid Mew," Angel muttered, "Giving her the ability to read and I can't..."

"Just shut up and be glad you're alive, Angel." Enfer replied. She picked me up in her mouth by the scruff of my neck and lifted me up to the note.

I was able to read Michael's scratchy handwriting. " 'Susan, I took Louis to an Alsoholics Anonymous meeting this morning, his drinking problem is getting out of hand. After his meeting, which should be over about ten, we're going out for a latre breakfast. There's a free breakfast in the hotel and we left Angel and Enfer. Michael.' There's nothing else after that." I announced.

Enfer put me down on the floor. "Well at least now we know Michael is doing something about Louis's alcohol problem." Angel laughed.

Enfer shot her one of those looks that read, "You better shut up now before you're in a world of hurt."

"What?" Angel asked, standing up and stretching. She leapt onto the floor and added, "Man, I feel better!"

"I'm hungry." I announced, "Does this hotel ahve any Pokefood downstairs?"

"Probably not." Enfer replied.

"We can go down and look, though." Angel replied.

* * *

The walk downstairs was ong. One, none of us were big enough to reach the buttons on the elevator and two, I kept tripping over my feet. I'm only about two days old for God's sake! Enfer must've gotten tired of me tripping all the time because she picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

"We're here." Angel announced.

Enfer put me down on the ground. "Finally." I muttered.

Right in front of us was a large cafeteria. Luckily, Pokemon were eating in there with their trainers. "Huh, I guess they do serve Pokefood." Angel muttered.

"They're not eating Pokefood." Enfer replied, "They're eating what their trainers are eating."

"Where's Susan?" I asked, sitting down and scratching my neck. That dang silver collar hurt against my paws.

"Awww! How cute!" A little girl who looked about ten cooed. She bent over to me and asked, "Where's your trainer, little one?"

"Enfer!" I shouted, running over to her. I hid behind her and looked at the little girl.

"Is that Arcanine your momma?" The girl asked.

"No, we're Eevees, that's an Arcanine." Angel muttered sarcastically. Enfer rolled her eyes.

"Aww! Is this your sister?" This girl was getting on my nerves.

Angel looked up at her and started backing away. Her fur rose on her neck and she said, "Back off before I fire a Shadow Ball on your ass."

"Angel!" Enfer barked.

Angel looked at Enfer. "What?" She asked.

Enfer rolled her eyes again.

Hey! Are these your Pokemon?" The little girl asked someone behind her.

"Yeah, one of them is mine." Susan's voice replied, "The other two belong to a friend." She appeared from behind the girl and walked over to me. I ran and hid behind her legs.

"Can I hold it?" The little girl asked.

"Um....sure..." Susan replied. She picked me up and walked over to the girl. This was scaring me, but Susan was okay with it, so I didn't mind as much.

The little girl gently picked me up and held me close to her torso. "Awww, it's adorable." She cooed.

I liked this girl, oddly enough, so I melted away in her arms. "Vee." I sighed.

"She likes you." Susan replied.

"Does she have a name?" The girl asked.

"Kiara." Susan replied.

"Hi there Kiara." The little girl replied, her head hovering over mine. Her brown curls were bouncing everywhere and her blue eyes shone. "I'm Layla."

"Where have I seen this girl before?" I asked myself.

Layla handed me back over to Susan. "She's adorable." She replied, "I have a friend who lived in LItteroot TOwn who wanted a Riolu so badly, her mother was going to give her one."

"Wait, Layla?" I asked. Her name clicked in my head. "Layla Johnson! You're my best friend! It's me! Sierra!"

"What happened to your friend?" Susan asked.

"Killed in a car accident." Layla replied, "Her mother is very upset about this, especially since it was a week before her birthday."

"Oh yeah, that's right." I muttered.

"And she had gotten her a Riolu for her birthday." Layla replied.

Well, so much for that birthday.

"Was your friend Sierra?" Susan asked.

"Yup." Layla replied, "Why?"

"SHe's in the paper." Susan replied, "I personally didn't know her but I feel as if the guy that had Kiara did."

"Well, whatever the case may be," Layla replied, "They're gonna find Steven. I guess he's a suspect for the shooting of Winona."

"How is she?" Susan asked, "Winona I mean?"

"SHe's fine." Layla replied, "Still in ICU but they think she'll live. Steven is her cousin so we don't know exactly why he shot her."

"I thought you said he was a suspect?" Susan replied, walking over to a couch.

"He is, but I know he did it." Layla replied, "My momma left Littleroot after Sierra was murdered. Figured I'd have nothing left." She pulled out a Pokeball. "But, Sierra's mom did give me something as a going away present."

"Not the Riolu, not the Riolu." I muttered.

"Come on out, Sierra!"


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

**Chapter 13**

"Come on out, Sierra!"

A Riolu with a frilly pink bow poped out of the Pokeball. It looked around, dazed.

"Where am I?" It asked.

"A hotel." Angel replied, "In Fortree."

"Why did you name it after a dead girl?" Susan asked.

"The dead girl was my best friend." Layla replied, "And Riolu are her favorite Pokemon."

"Makes sense to me." I muttered.

Angel looked at me. "Hello! You're the one it's named after!"

"She." Sierra replied. Let me tell you, it sounds so wierd hearing my own name...

"Well, I like being appreciated." I replied.

Sierra's eyes and mine met for a brief moment, only for her eyes to glaze over and a vision to appear in my head.

A girl, about five or so, was sitting in a chair. She had curly blonde hair, like Shirly Temple's, and navy blue eyes. She was covered in bruises, or what I saw was. She was strapped down with trailer straps and a mean looking man was hovering over her. He held a whip in his hands and looked at a woman behind her. "Untie the brat." He commanded.

The woman untied the girl. She fell to the floor, exhausted. The man forced her to her feet and thrust a piece of paper in front of her nose. "Read this, now." He commanded.

"The...k...k...cat...ate...the..." the little girl read. She looked up at the woman and said, "I don't know this word."

The man started beating her with the whip. "You are to read the entire paper or you will die!" He shouted.

The whip continued to crack. The little girl fell to her knees. The whip cracked once more. The little girl fell. Her breathing stopped, blood oozed from her white blouse.

The vision ended. I looked at Sierra and gasped. "You're reborn?"

"If you want to call it that." Sierra replied, "I prefer it as reincarnated."

"How can a five year old know such a large vocabulary?" I asked.

"It's called travelling." Sierra replied matter-of-factly, "Layla and I have gone everywhere!"

"What's your human name?" I asked.

"Lynn." Sierra replied, "My momma thought I would be one of the prettiest girls around. My step-father had three girls, and he didn't want anyone prettier than his three daughters.. Because I was prettier, he targeted me as ugly. He bought his girls extravagant gifts, where as I was left with hand-me-downs."

"Ouch." Angel replied. I guess she saw the vision too, because this was the first time she said anything.

"Yeah." Sierra replied, "But, that's behind me." She looked at Angel and asked, "Wanna battle?"

Angel snorted. "Hell yes!"

"Hey there!" Layla shouted. She looked at Susan and asked, "Wanna battle?"

"You're on!" Susan shouted.

Crap. MY first battle. And this was not going to go well at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I'm gonna put this for those who do not know: if you suspect a child has been kidnapped call 1-800-THE-LOST.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Nintendo or any part of it. I once again want to give thanks to srgeman for allowing me to use Michael and Angela (Angel) from his story A Little Night Music.**

Thanks to Lady of Darkfire, srgeman, the book master, annoyed by you, and Notmyre Alname5 for the reviews!

Kiara's first Pokemon battle, YAY!!! Short chapter, but I'll make it up the next one.

**Chapter 14**

"Sure, I'll battle." Susan replied. She looked at me and asked, "What do you say, Kiara? You want to?"

"Not at all but I think I don't have a choice." I muttered. Angel snickered behind me.

"Relax. My first battle was nerve racking." She replied.

"As was mine." Enfer added.

"Cool, so we'll go outside then." Layla replied. She looked at Sierra and said, "Come on Sierra, let's go."

"You're gonna get your ass kicked." Angel told me in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." was my reply.

We made it outside without any problems. Susan was nervous about this whole thing. I could tell she didn't really know how to battle without help.

"Okay, work with me please..." Susan begged, "I have never battled without my big brother before, so this is new."

"Well, this is my first battle, so we are in the same boat." Layla replied.

"Don't we need a ref or something?" Susan asked.

"I'll do it!" MIchael's voice shouted.

I turned around to see Michael and Louis walking towards me, well, Susan. Louis didn't look like a freak anymore.

"Thanks." Susan muttered as Michael approached.

"No problem." Michael replied. He stood in the middle of the field and shouted, "Trainers, call your Pokemon. This is a one-on-one Pokemon battle. WHoever knocks the opponent's Pokemon out first wins."

"Sierra! Let's do this!" Layla shouted as Sierra ran onto the feild.

"Come on Kiara." Susan coaxed, "You can do this. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, okay?"

I nodded and jumped out onto the field. Michael shouted, "Challenger gets the first move!"

"KIara, use Sand attack!" Susan shouted.

I kicked sand towards Sierra. I have no idea where it came from. Unfortunately, Sierra dodged it.

"Sierra! Use Focus Punch!" Layla shouted.

Sierra's fist started to glow a bright red, like Bane's did. She started running towards me. "Dodge and use Bite Kiara!" Susan shouted.

I jumped onto Sierra's fist and leaped over her head. As she was looking around, I dahsed towards her and clamped down, hard, on her leg. Sierra wailed.

"Sierra! Thunderpunch!"

Sierra's fist crackled with electricity. I let go of her leg, only to still get walloped in the head. It hurt more than the pain I went through with the electric shock from Steven's Pokemon.

"Shake it off, Kiara, and use Tackle!" Susan commanded.

I charged at Sierra and threw myself at her. I heard Layla command, "Stop it with another Focus Punch!"

This Focus Punch nailed me un the gut. I dropped to the ground. "This sucks." I muttered.

"Well, you're a normal type against a fighting type." Angel shouted from the sidelines, "You're gonna get your ass kicked!"

"Come on Kiara! Get up!" Susan commanded. She sounded to innocent and caring, I didn't want to let her down. I stood up on wobbly legs.

"Sierra! Aura Sphere!"

"Crap." I muttered as a shot of black energy formed in Sierra's paws. Susan didn't know what to do, judging by the look on her face.

"Kiara! Use Bite on Sierra!" I heard Enfer shout.

"Better than doing nothing." I muttered. I charged at Sierra, only to get blasted by the black ball.

That was the last thing I remember. I woke in Susan's arms. God, I was tired, but judging by the look on Susan's face, I didn't win.

"You did great, Kiara." Susan muttered before gently kissing the top of my head. She looked at Layla and said, "Great job. Your Riolu did great."

"You're not so bad yourself." Layla replied.

"How did your Riolu learn Aura Sphere?" Michael asked, "It's not supposed to learn that for a while yet."

"Oh, I don't know." Layla replied, "But I was told it's pretty rare for a Riolu to know Aura Sphere."

"You're damn right it's rare." Michael replied.

I was so tired, I fell asleep in Susan's arms, again.


End file.
